Charles
Background Charles Westbank Junior was born in 1948 to Inez and Charles Westbank Senior He spent his childhood in the convenience store that his parents owned. He spent his early years playing cowboy and Indians with his friends until they started getting a little older and people stared joining gangs. Coming from a low-income white family he abstained from joining these gangs because his father told him that real men fight with their hands and not with guns. He realized what his father meant when one day when Charles was ten years old a man came in and tried to rob his father at gun point. When the man looked down to grab something from his pocket his father reached over and took the gun from the man and jumped over the counter and almost beat the man to death. When the police arrived Charles’, father was thanked for taking such a violent man off the streets. When Charles asked his father how he knew what to do he said that when he was in the marines, they were taught hand to hand combat and how to never blink in the presence of the enemy. From this point on Charles was infatuated with the idea of joining the marines like his father before him. On his twelfth birthday his father asked him what he wished for and Charles proudly said to be a marine like his father. Charles Sr. was saddened by this and decided to tell his son what being a marine was really like, to try to change his mind. He told his son about world war two and the atrocities he saw befall his brethren. Instead of turning his Charles Jr. away from wanting to join this fueled the fire in him for war and wanting to join. He spent the next few years doing everything he could to stay out of trouble so he could join the marines. Just before is eighteenth birthday he signed up Instead of getting drafted for Vietnam. When he came home to tell his mother and father, his father was both sad and proud that his son decided to follow in his footsteps. Charles senior decided to teach his son as much as he could about being a married before he shipped off to bootcamp. After boot camp and scout sniper school he was shipped off to Vietnam to join the first Marine Company. This is where he would make his name as a decorated sniper. During his time in Vietnam, he was a part of six major operations and countless minor excursions. Some of the actions include operation union, union two, operation swift, operation Allen brook, the Tet offensive, and operation Taylor common. Operation Union was a search and destroy mission in the Que Son Valley carried out by the first Marine Regiment from twenty first April to the sixteenth May 1967. The object of the operation was to engage the People’s Army of Vietnam second Division. Operation Union two was a search and destroy mission in the Quế Sơn Valley carried out by the fifth Marine Regiment. Launched on May twenty sixth, 1967, the operation ended June fifth of the same year. The united states reported the People's Army of Vietnam lost five hundred ninety-four killed and twenty-three captured, while United states casualties were one hundred ten dead and two hundred forty-one wounded. Operation Swift was a military operation in the Vietnam War, launched by units of the United states first Marine Division to rescue two Marine companies which had been ambushed by the People's Army of Vietnam. The operation took place in the Quế Sơn Valley, beginning on the fourth of September 1967. In the ensuing battles, one hundred twenty-seven Marines and an estimated six hundred People's Army of Vietnam were killed. On the seventh of May Company A first Battalion seventh Marines relieved one Company from two to seven Marines, and Company K three and seven Marines was added to the operation. By the eighth of May the Marines had lost nine killed and fifty-seven wounded and the Vietcong eighty-eight killed. On the evening of the ninth of May, the Marines encountered massive resistance at the hamlet of Xuan Dai, after calling in air strikes the Marines overran the hamlet resulting in eighty People's Army of Vietnam killed. The Tet Offensive or officially called The General Offensive and Uprising of Tet Mau Than 1968 by North Vietnam and the Viet Cong, was one of the most extensive military campaigns of the Vietnam War, launched on January thirtieth, 1968, by forces of the Viet Cong and North Vietnamese People's Army of Vietnam against the powers of the South Vietnamese Army of the Republic of Vietnam, the United States Armed Forces, and their allies. It was a campaign of surprise attacks against military and civilian command and control centers throughout South Vietnam. The name of the offensive comes from the Tết holiday, the Vietnamese New Year when the first significant attacks took place. Operation Taylor Common was a search and destroy operation conducted by Task Force Yankee, a task force of the first Marine Division supported by the Army of the Republic of Vietnam, southwest of Hội An from the sixth of December 1968 to the eighth of March 1969. During this time Charles played a pivotal role in many of these operations, becoming the lead sniper after his second operation. He was the youngest lead sniper of the first marine company and had two hundred sixteen confirmed kills and three hundred plus probable kills. Due to his extensive action in the operations he was given the unofficial title of Gook Shoot for his numerous kills. On the thirteenth of December, he was on an operation to take out a high-ranking North Vietnam official. During this mission, his position was found out by a counter sniper and Charles was wounded in the abdomen. He fell from his vantage point in a tree. He was found hours later after crawling over a mile away from the enemy camp by the combat medic that was attached to his company. With no way to save Charles' life through traditional means, the medic turned him into an assimite vampire. He was reluctant to become a sire knowing that they would have to deal repercussions upon returning home. After a week of tending to Charles, he finally turned and was dying of thirst. His sire instructed him on what he needed to do to survive, so Charles found a small group of North Vietnam army guerrillas. He took out all of them except for one he wounded. His sire then instructed him on what to do to survive. With this action, Charles solidified his place under his sire. In the coming months, he went onto taking out small detachments of North Vietnam army and drinking his fill careful not to overdo it as his sire instructed. After they both go back to Detroit his sire instructs him that they have to meet the prince. Since Charles knew nothing about vampire hierarchy he agreed. Upon meeting the prince Charles sire told the prince of the circumstances of his making. He recounted Charles’ extensive military record and requested such a useful person be administered into his party. The prince agreed to Charles making on the condition that his sire not make any other vampires for the time being. Charles’ sire was instructed that is the prince wanted him to make any vampires he would be told directly. Charles agreed and asked what he and Charles could do to make things right with the prince. The prince said that Charles could use his skills as a sniper to take out some of prince’s enemies. After Charles was instructed on what his new life would be, he tried to pick up where he left off. He ran the family convince store his parents left to him after their death. He was contacted by his sire on using his abilities to take out some of the princes’ enemies. Without question Charles would do as instructed and take out the targets provided to him, he asked no questions and made no requests. He treated every target as the enemy no matter who they were. He looked at his situation the same way he did in Vietnam, Higher ups said there was a target and Charles was the tool to dispatch said target. His sire taught him about his new life and new things he could do. He was instructed that if he introduced his own blood into the blood of a target that the target would meet an instantaneous death meaning they wouldn’t suffer from dying by his hand. Charles used this knowledge to make his own bullets with cartridges in them filled with his own blood, causing an instant death. Throughout he decades Charles has taken out many targets for his sire and the prince not knowing what reason these targets need to die for, but as any good marine knows, orders are meant to be followed not questioned.